Springs are often implemented in vehicle suspensions to influence the handling and performance of a vehicle. As the vehicle drives along a road, its wheels may traverse various obstructions such as potholes, debris or the like. When a wheel encounters such an obstruction, it may experience a sudden force quickly deviating it in a substantially vertical direction. This force may displace throughout the vehicle and ultimately impose a jolt upon the vehicle operator. To reduce the experienced jolt, springs may be positioned about the vehicle suspension to absorb part of the force wherein the amount of force absorbed relates in part to the spring stiffness.
Where the vehicle springs possess high spring rates and are relatively stiff, the vehicle may possess a more sport-oriented handling. While the more sport-oriented handling may limit body motion during performance driving, it may be too rigid when traveling over everyday roads. Where the vehicle springs possess low spring rates and are relatively less stiff, the vehicle may possess a smoother ride over normal road conditions. However, relatively less stiff springs may allow for undesirable body roll during sharp turns and more dynamic maneuvers. Conventional springs often possess a constant spring stiffness requiring the vehicle operator to compromise vehicle handling or operator comfort.
Accordingly, a need exists for dynamically controlled springs and suspension systems for vehicles with variable handling characteristics.